role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Danger Warrior
Danger Warrior (ハザード兵士 Hazādo Senshi) is an American mecha, one of Gfantis's remaining friends and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Danger Warrior is a dynamic and cool guy, being an excellent musician and as well as fighter. He isn't much of a talker and relies on his body language and music to communicate and like Gfantis, he too despises the Martian Nazis and hunts them down. History Backstory Not much is known about Danger Warrior's past, but he was one of Gfantis's oldest friends, and like Gfantis, he too hunts down Martian Nazis. Debut: Unlikely Heroes Danger Warrior first appeared in RP where he was seen playing his guitar and walking towards to meet TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar. Gfantis introduced TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar to Danger Warrior and Danger Warrior strummed his guitar some more, before then accidentally breaking the strings. When TripGoji brought up the Martian Nazi Party and going to the Bermuda Triangle, Danger Warrior agreed/sided with TripGoji, doing a rock on pose as well. Of course, then came the issues of getting to there. Gfantis, Gograh, Zagaraus, Danger Warrior, TKT Jet Jaguar and TripGoji all then pondered some more.... However, before they could get any further, the Stormtrooper Narutons closed in on Gfantis's place; they were surrounded it seemed... Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon Danger Warrior then participated in the surprise attack against the Stormtrooper Narutons within Gfantis's place. As Gfantis and his crew ran outside to do battle with the other Stormtrooper Narutons, Danger Warrior shot his Danger Gun at the Stormtrooper Narutons, gunning them down. Later on, following all of the Stormtrooper Narutons getting finished off, Danger Warrior joined in the fight against TKT Mechani-Kong. Danger Warrior was about to shoot his gun at TKT Mechani-Kong, only then for TKT Mechani-Kong grabbed Zagaraus, and in a feat of strength tossed him against TripGoji and Danger Warrior, knocking the three down hard. Soon however Gfantis then defeated TKT Mechani-Kong by repeatedly bashing against him and then throwing him off a cliff. Danger Warrior and the rest of Gfantis's crew then took off from the sight, then heading elsewhere to head to the Bermuda Triangle. Kill! Kill! Kill! Danger Warrior made a more minor appearance in the RP where he traveled along with the group to Wyoming. Along there, he heard the news from Yotandon that TKT Rhedosaurus was coming. He soon then met Garbage Monster, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon, but they didn't mind him and the rest of Gfantis's group, even letting them pass to stop the Martian Nazis. Then TKT Rhedosaurus arrived, arriving to combat Gfantis's group. Danger Warrior fired his Danger Gun against TKT Rhedosaurus, but it didn't phase him much and emitted a red shockwave against him. Danger Warrior then joined in with the rest to fight off TKT Rhedosaurus, slashing his giant Danger Sword against him, only for TKT Rhedosaurus to fire out his Rhedo Flame Burst against them all, taking down everyone (Danger Warrior included), except for TripGoji, TKT Jet Jaguar and Gfantis. Following the defeat of TKT Rhedosaurus, Danger Warrior rested for a bit and then continued the journey with Gfantis and the gang. He Who Bears the Red Star WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Danger Gun: Danger Warrior has a giant gun that can deliver powerful and explosive rounds against his opponents. Can destroy weaker monsters in one shot. * Danger Hammer: Danger Warrior can use two hammers (tied together by a super strong chain) that he can use to bash repeatedly against his foes. * Danger Sword: Danger Warrior has a giant sword that he can use to slice and slash against his foes. * Extraordinary Jumper: Danger Warrior can jump up to high heights, to the point of almost being flight. * Enhanced Agility: Danger Warrior has enhanced agility. * Guitar Skills: Danger Warrior is an amazing guitar player. Trivia * Danger Warrior is meant to be an homage to both Ultraman and Kamen Rider. * Danger Warrior was originally going to be the main character of Danger 5, but he was instead made into the giant mecha used for the last episode. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Military Category:Global Defense Force Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)